Historias de media noche
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: Una noche, varias historias... y una realidad infinita, que nunca los dejará solos: Él...


_**Historias de media noche**_

Estaban sentados a orillas del Lago Negro, justamente antes de la batalla. Él jugaba con un hilo desprendido de la parte inferior de su túnica, respondiendo vagamente a las preguntas que ella le hacía. A veces se perdía mirándola y solo regresaba al ella tronar los dedos en sus narices.

_-¡Harry, despierta! –Exclamó la chica moviendo la mano ante sus ojos. _

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó divertido recostándose en el césped húmedo. Miró el cielo oscurecerse y de nuevo sintió esa presión en el pecho de la cuál hablaba con ella desde que habían terminado de cenar. Ambos sin sueño._

_-Nada… -Lo miró detenidamente antes de recostarse también y poner su cabeza en el pecho intranquilo del chico. -¿Sabes Harry? Me gustaría olvidarme de todo, es cansado… -levantó un poco los hombros antes de que su nariz empezara a picarle y sus ojos llenarse de agua –no quiero perderte._

_El chico sonrió satisfecho y puso su mano en el cabello de ella, entrelazando sus dedos en los rizos castaños y embriagándose de su aroma se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego la miro llorar y la abrazó, un abrazo que según él, ella sabía diferenciar perfectamente… los conocía todos pues ella se los había dado, pero ese era especial, único… el último. _

_-No va a pasar nada, ¿sí? –Dijo seguro de sí mismo. –Es tan sencillo, ahora que lo veo a la vuelta de la esquina es como si siempre hubiera sabido que iba a ocurrir. Desde siempre…_

_-Si lo sé, pero eso no me deja tranquila. –Suspiró y se acurruco a su pecho. –Por eso te voy a acompañar._

_-No, no Hermione. Ya te dije que no vas a ir… _

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Porque no quiero perderte._

_-Ni yo Harry, por eso iré. –Levantó su cabeza y miró la luna empezar a salir por entre una gran nube negra… luz entre oscuridad. –No voy a dejar que luches contra Voldemort solo, vamos Harry entiende esto. No te voy a dejar y es mi última palabra. _

_Hubo un silencio incómodo, donde Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas y Harry desprendía el hilo de su túnica que tanto había deshilachado. Miró a Hermione levantarse e irse caminando a paso ligero al castillo, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. La miró esquivar dos atolondradas lechuzas a varios metros del castillo y a la luz de la luna, entendió por fin su mundo. _

_-¡Eh, Hermione! –Gritó incorporándose y limpiando las basuritas del césped de su cabello. Corrió sin que ella volteara, la tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire… para ponerla de nuevo en el suelo y acercarse a su oído. –Ni yo._

_-¿Eh? –Alcanzo a articular, petrificada frente al cálido susurro de Harry._

_-Que no te voy a dejar… nunca._

_-¿Nunca?_

_-No, -dijo negando con la cabeza en una tierna mueca antes de soltar una sonrisa que en ella, derribaba los muros que imponía con esfuerzo y orgullo –voy a estar ahí, cuando toda esta estupidez acabe, en la fiesta de celebración, en nuestra graduación, cuando llores… como hace rato, también cuando estés feliz, cuando sufras… siempre._

_-¡Oh, Harry! –Hizo un puchero que a él le gusto y cuando se mordió el labio fue como si un imán o un accio lo acercara a los labios de quién fue su hombro por siete años, de quién siempre lo quiso y el fue un estúpido al no darse cuenta y de quien, estaba ahí, temblando de frío y por culpa de él a horas nocturnas fuera del castillo…_

_Se separaron al escuchar las lechuzas pasar muy cerca de sus cabezas, ese día y como comprobaron hasta altas horas de la noche, los mensajes de las familias llegaban, con órdenes, deseos, utensilios, mensajes y todo tipo de cosas a los alumnos que no habían podido volver a sus hogares. _

_-La última noche… _

_-Si… calmada, ¿cierto? –Preguntó extrañada mirando las lechuzas perderse entre las escaleras._

_-Ajá. –Miró con curiosidad los ojos de la castaña y un destello en sus ojos la hizo estremecerse._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó ruborizada. -¿Qué tengo algo en la cara?_

_-No. –Dijo acercándose y besándola de nuevo. Era una noche perfecta para decirle lo que estaba pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que habían quedado encerrados en los vestidores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor por culpa de Ron –Estás hermosa. _

_-Harry…_

_-Te amo, Hermione Granger… mucho. –Sonrió y la beso con más intensidad, deseo… el deseo de tenerla solo para él, de no compartirla y reclamarla como suya. Era egoísta, pero eso es lo que quería… Se armó de valor y lo soltó -¿Te casarías conmigo?_

El llanto inocente la despertó. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y descubrió un cielo raso blanco, con la ventana de su dormitorio reflejada gracias a la luna. Escuchó de nuevo el llanto y se incorporó sonriente. El dormitorio era amplio, al igual que su cama y los enormes y lujosos ventanales que daban al balcón. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche con un movimiento de la varita y miró a su derecha: una hermosa cómoda de madera, un diván, un espejo y un escritorio con una cómoda silla formaban el recorrido hasta llegar al emisor del llanto. Su bebé.

-Hola bebito. –Habló con suavidad antes de cerrar los paneles de vidrio del ventanal que curiosamente había dejado cerrados al irse a dormir. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al acercarse a cerrarlos, miró a través del cristal un pueblo pequeñito, con sus casas acogedoras y la torre de una iglesia alzarse sobre las demás edificaciones.

La iglesia le traía recuerdos, hermosos recuerdos… Sonrió aún mirando el paisaje; no muy lejos de él estaban grandes praderas con árboles hermosos que daban inicio junto con los arbustos, a un bosque muy similar al de su antiguo colegio. El llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella, sonriendo se acercó a la cuna.

-¿Hambre? –Preguntó agachándose y tomando al niño en sus brazos. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, algo alborotado, unas manitas pequeñas al igual que sus pies, los cuales estaban uno con calceta y otro descalzo. Puso al bebé sobre la cama y atrajo la otra con la varita.

Puso la calceta en el pie no sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Su hijo era ahora lo mejor que le había pasado en el mundo, lo mejor que le había dejado él… Lo contempló por un momento y se perdió en los hermosos ojos que tenía el pequeño, esmeraldas… amaba sus ojos.

-¿Sabes, James? Eres idéntico a tu padre. Y bueno… ¿qué no se me parece a él? –Sonrió nostálgica y conteniendo las lágrimas cansadas de brotar con recuerdos insuficientes, parpadeó varias veces. –Te voy a contar una historia bebito, ya que no tenemos sueño…

Tomó a James en brazos y cerró los ojos, suspirando. Caminó hasta la cómoda y le mostró una foto grande y animada: había tres personas jóvenes… Dos de ellos hombres, les sonreían, uno con la túnica de su colegio y el otro, un pelirrojo despeinado con un pijama azul, la tercera persona, una chica, sonreía alegre en medio de los dos, con una capa de invierno blanca y unas divertidas florecitas del mismo color esparcidas por su cabello.

-Él amor, es tu papá. –Dijo señalando al joven con la túnica –Su nombre lo has de conocer, "el niño que vivió", Harry James Potter. –Suspiró y le acercó la fotografía a su bebé –A mis ojos… era solo mi Harry, solo eso. Era un chico sumamente amable, valiente, testarudo… mi Harry.

El bebé emitió una sonrisa, tocando la foto a través del cristal y luego mirando interrogativamente a su madre. Ella sonrió y dejó la fotografía de nuevo en la mesa, caminó de un lado a otro y decidió irse a la ventana.

-Esa noche nos casamos. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso Harry cuando le dije que sí, y la de Ron, tu padrino… Oh, esa si fue divertida. Estaba dormido y Harry entró a su dormitorio gritando que nos casábamos…

_-¡Ron! ¡Ronald Weasley! –Los gritos de su mejor amigo hicieron que se cayera de la cama… había estado soñando con pasteles de chocolate y vainilla y aquel demente amigo suyo había entrado minutos después de haber podido conciliar el sueño._

_-¡Harry, no grites! ¡¿Cómo vienen a despertarme a estas horas sabiendo que mañana tenemos que irnos?! ¡Dementes! _

_-¡Nos casamos, Ron! –Dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry y levantándolas juntas. El pelirrojo volvió a caerse de la cama, al igual que sus compañeros de cuarto que despiertos por los gritos, no dejaron ni un minuto de escuchar la conversación._

_La lluvia de preguntas no tardó en venir. Neville y Dean preguntaban los porqués, pero Seamus emocionado, había preguntado por la luna de miel, si se suponía el día siguiente partirían al sur de Inglaterra donde según todos, Voldemort tenía su ejército. Ron estaba aún asimilando la situación cuando Harry, apartando a Seamus había llegado junto a él._

_-Queremos que seas el padrino. –Eso fue el acabose para la salud del pelirrojo que dejándose ir de bruces sobre el colchón de su cama había saltado sobre Harry con la cara más roja que su cabello._

_-¡¿Su padrino?! ¡¿Su padrino, Harry?! –Tomó su cabeza alterado mientras que los otros tres chicos inundaban a Hermione de preguntas. Los miró sonreírse entre aquellos tres magos y él también sonrió, rascándose la cabeza y poniéndose un abrigo -¿Están seguros?_

_-La amo. –Dijo levantando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué más quieres que te diga?_

-Luego de que aceptara, vinimos a esta iglesia cariño, -señaló la torre de la gran iglesia, golpeando el cristal de la ventana –el padre nos casó con un gorrito de lana pues estaba durmiendo, -se rió mirando el resto del paisaje -y los anillos… dijo que era poco usual usar anillos hechos de las agarraderas de los candelabros.

El bebé se acomodó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras su madre volvía a perderse entre sus recuerdos…

_-Lo sabemos señor, pero a circunstancias extremas… medidas extremas. –Dijo el soñoliento padrino separando de un tirón el anillo de Harry, el cuál muerto de la risa miraba los ojos del cura abrirse de par en par. _

_-¿Están entonces seguros?_

_-Completamente. –Aseguraron los dos. En las miradas de ambos se reflejaban las lucecitas de las candelas ya casi derretidas por estar encendidas todo el día… _

_-Entonces, señor Potter y señorita Granger, los declaro… marido y mujer. _

_Hermione no espero para saltar sobre Harry y darle un largo beso que dejó a ambos con necesidades serias de oxígeno. Ella se había puesto su capa blanca de invierno pues no tenía nada más blanco que usar para la ceremonia, y Harry se había dejado la túnica, y Ron… ni se molestó por quitarse el pijama. _

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. –Confirmó sonrojándose frente al cristal. – Tienes desde entonces, un año, James Potter…

Volvió a sentir el escalofrío y se apartó de la ventana. Lo dejó en la cuna y bajó rápidamente por el biberón que tenía en el refrigerador… Las paredes que recorría la escalera hasta llegar al piso de abajo estaban repletas de fotos, de hace años, meses, días… La que ella prefería era un retrato que había hecho Dean sobre ella, Harry y su pequeño James, estaban irónicamente en el cementerio, ella con un candelabro y Harry sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo.

Cuando volvió con la leche la ventana se abrió de par en par… esa noche hacía demasiado viento. Se apresuró a cerrarla, volvió a tomar a James en sus bazos y le dio la leche, en cuestión de minutos… el niño se calmó y soñoliento lo acostó de nuevo en la cuna.

Pasó de nuevo frente a la ventana y sonriendo al cielo, empezó a llorar.

_-¡Eh, Hermione! Ni yo._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Que no te voy a dejar… nunca._

_-¿Nunca?_

_-No. -Dijo negando con la cabeza_

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí, que hubieras podido conocer a tu hijo. –Susurró al cielo –Es idéntico a ti, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos… -rió sabiendo que nadie le respondería –y no es porque sea la madre, pero es guapo, como su padre. Le puse James, como una vez acordamos, cuídalo desde ahí, Harry.

Se recostó y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, para luego levantarla y fijarse en la hora… tres de la mañana, vaya que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Se tapó con las sábanas y trató de dormirse, lo cual no fue difícil pues estaba muerta del cansancio.

-Buenas noches Harry…

_-Buenas noches, Hermione. – Acarició los cabellos castaños de su esposa y la cubrió delicadamente con las sábanas, plantándole el tercer beso de la noche, causando un escalofrío en ella. Se incorporó y miró a su hijo. Sonrió._

_-¿Ah? –Articuló el bebito agarrándose del barandal de la cuna. Su padre, se acercó y le alborotó un poco el cabello, lo miró a los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza le plantó un beso en la frente._

_-Sí, son iguales a los míos, James. –Sonrió al niño antes de acercarse a la ventana –Cuida de mamá, aunque siempre voy a estar aquí, solo asegúrate de nunca cerrar las ventanas…_


End file.
